bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
John "Reaper" McCallan
John "Reaper" McCallan was born to Johnathan McCallan and Ashley Vectus McCallan. During childbirth Ashley was forced to preform a c-section to save John's life, she died during the procedure. Johnathan was of Gilnean decent while Ashley was of Arathorian Nobility. She ran away with Johnathan before the wall was shut closed to all outsiders. He has three siblings, Jackson McCallan, Amy McCallan and Louise McCallan. He was once married to Ebony Carbines who was killed by him in his worgen rage. He then got married to Amarinde Blackburn and had a single son named Bellum McCallan and adopted a High Elf orphan named Chrys. History Reaper has a knack for getting into trouble or into life or death situations, sometimes it even seems like he is TRYING to get killed. His recklessness was inherited from his father who was the "Horse-Lord" of a the most sucessful ranch which bred Mountain Horses for the military and farm uses. Childhood John had a rough time believing that he was worthy of being called "brother" or "son" in his family, he holds the eath of his mother on his shoulders, if he had died that day, the other three siblings of his and their lonely father would've been able to keep their gorgeous mother. He was the youngest of the four McCallans, Jackson being the oldest and most skilled horse rider of the bunch, Amy the second oldest and Louise being the third. In his childhood he was teased and bullied for not being a great rider like his father who was a great horse breeder and landed-knight of the ranch they grew up in, even his siblings were better than him. This got him into alot of trouble as he would get into alot of fights with other kids who insulted him. His brother then started paying attention to his lack of being a natural horse-rider and tamer, he took him to the towns ranch and told him to pick a horse, there was one horse which stood out, he wasn't the fastest horse but he was quite strong. John chose that horse, when Jackson asked why, John told him this " He is like me, an outcast, he can't keep up with his siblings but he has his own unique traits that make him great" Jackson approved and gave the horse to him, John named the horse Lan'fear which he told Jackson meant "Fear of the Land". He begun riding and training with his older brother, his two sisters joining the military and becoming renowned cavalry riders and eventually knights of gilneas. By the time he was fourteen he was trained by his father in the arts of arathorian martial and sword arts and his brother taught him how to be a great rider, John slowly became a great warrior and a great rider of his home-town, joining the military at fifteen. Military Career By the age of fifteen he joined the military to bring honor to the McCallan family name. Two years into service and he was made into a Sergeant and given his own squad, most people didn't see the logic in having a seventeen year old lead seasoned veterans. While on patrol his squad was ambushed by rebels in the headlands, the ambush was so well organised that they killed off his troops quickly and were about to move onto him, in the face of real combat, John stood true and charged the lines with Lan'fear slaying the nearest rebels, he was routed quickly and lost his weapon on the street, he ran to a nearby farm to which he yelled to the family to run and get assistance, Lan'fear and him stood their ground until the rebels charged across the field, he had no weapon but he spotted a old Farmers scythe, which he took up and rode against the enemy, before they could even swing their swords, John swung Lan'fear to the left and brought the scythe across their necks, decapitating them all in one foul swipe. A legion of troops came to investigate and found John beside Lan'fear, bathed in the blood of his enemies, still quite shocked at his feat, for his heroism and courage he was promoted to Captain of Gilneas and he was dubbed "Reaper" for his astounding feat. Gilneas Before the Worgen Outbreak, John met a lovely woman named Ebony Carbines, after a year of courting the lady, he finally proposed to her and they got married to each other at the age of 23, they were married for a full year before the events of the Worgen and Forsaken came about, during the Worgen uproar, Captain John "Reaper" McCallan disregarded his orders and ran straight for his home to find that his wife was not yet turned, as they left the house his best friend and Ebony's older brother, Tristan, was fully turned and was a savage worgen, in defence of Ebony, John stood infront of Tristan who bit his neck, in the midst of blood, John quickly slew his former bestfriend and urged Ebony away from him, to which she ran as fast as she could to Keel Harbor to evacuate. Days, maybe months passed till John recovered his conciousness only to find that he had adopted a new form, and only to find out that he had killed Ebony in his worgen rage, finding out she was pregnant at the time and not to sure whether or not she gave birth. down in the ditches and lethargy kicking in, John had to keep moving and helped his nation in the Forsaken crisis. When the Forsaken invaded, they set siege to Duskhaven and Reaper's hometown, his sisters were involved with the evacuation as Reaper and Jackson lead the charge from their village against the Forsaken, confused on where their dad is, they went to the manor to put him into the evacuation process, only to find a dagger, bloodied and ontop of his bed, assuming the worst, they accepted the fact he was dead and helped out as much as they could, in the evacuation, Louise was murdered by a Forsaken assassin who Jackson slew, Amy was murdered and turned by the Valk'yr, mourning the loss of not only their father and their two sisters, they still pushed forward, not being able to find and slay their risen sister and rejoining the evacuation effort. When the planet started feeling the effects of the Cataclysm, House McCallans ranch was destroyed, Lan'fear was caught in the Cataclysm and lost to them aswell. Having lost almost everything in their life, they followed the events of taking back Gilneas and fleeing via Keel's Harbour, Jackson became a recluse and lived in Darnassus for a very long time while Reaper knew he had to keep going, he left Darnassus for Stormwind and sought to help the Alliance as much as possible for helping them. Adulthood and Reaper's Rise in the Alliance Weeks later after the tragedy of Gilneas, Reaper decided to make use of himself in the Alliance, he joined the Stormpike Brigade and begun his first tour of duty in Alterac, Vanndar recognising his talents as a leader and soldier, reccomended him for Major in the second week of his service, to which he denied and only accepted the rank of Captain. Blades of Greymane After serving a long time in the cold wasteland of Alterac, Reaper decided to go back to his roots as a soldier and joined a gilean military group known as "The Blades of Greymane", where he would come across his most challenging and outrageous adventures yet. After meeting his leader, Berenal Grayblade and his commander, Miliante, he would start off as a common guard. During his routines he was ambushed by Forsaken spies who nearly killed him, but because of his outstanding will to live, and great skills in armed combat, he managed to get past it, to which impressed his Commander and Miliante took him up as an apprentice. Miliante taught Reaper many techniques and how to lead. After the resignation of Miliante, Alexander took over and Reapers progress was overshadowed by many events, including a massive walk-out. He helped the guild get back on it's feet, staying loyal and seeking out ways to help the guild. Leader of the Infantry With a gap in the Infantry leadership within The Blades, Reaper took over as it's leader, with his second in commands at the time being Cedrec Delcarn and Tristan Dragonsblade. Under Reaper's Leadership the Infantry took great steps in it's overall performance and abilities in combat, teaching them Arathorian Techniques learnt from his father and Gilnean Tactics learnt from his Teacher, Miliante. Amarinde Blackburn Wyrmcrest and Bellum McCallan After a certain Pyrewood skirmish, Reaper was heavily injured in the line of duty, while being operated on a medical table, a lovely druid approached the side of the table, helping him through and making sure to keep his eyes on her. After the procedure and some well needed rest, Reaper sought out the lady and found out her name, Amarinde Blackburn Wyrmcrest. He spent some time talking to her one day, only to find out they have both shared in familiar tragedies, Reaper shared a kiss with her which sealed a longterm relationship he didn't experience since the death of his last wife. A long way down the road, they bought a house and moved in together, for some time they were inseperable, even on the battlefield they were a force to be reckoned with. On the day he brought her daughter back to their new house, he asked her to be with him forever, proposing to her infront of her daughter. Many were invited to the wedding, His best-men being Evan Riley, Berenal Grayblade and Cedrec Delcarn and the entirity Blades of Greymane. Soon after their wedding, Amarinde presented Reaper with astounding news, she was pregnant, At first Reaper was scared, he had fought in multiple battlefields, faced death and spat in his face, but he was never prepared to be a father. After having a long talk with the spirit of his father, he was ready to be a dad. Shortly after, Bellum McCallan was born, doaning the looks of his gorgeous mother. The Kun-Lai Moutains The Bulwark moved into the Kun-lai mountains to do battle with the Horde, in the mountain pass, Reaper lead a small group of soldiers into the tombs on orders. The tombs was a trap as High Warlord Skullcrusha and his Kor'kron Legion were waiting for them, Reaper fought with everything he had and more, his group was wiped out and only he remained, a pile of Kor'kron dead next to him. At that time Skullcrusha stepped forward to do battle with the leader of The Blades of Greymane's Infantry, They duked it out for hours until several of Skullcrusha's warlocks chained Reaper down and knocked him out but not before sending a last message through the comms. "This is Reaper, im Surr----All around me------Kor'kron---*Orcish yell then deathcry*" The Kor'Kron Legion *Warning* *Warning, For those not interested in Torture Details, Skip* Reaper was captured by the Kor'kron Legion, he was immediatly shipped to Orgrimmar and stood "trial" Infront of Garrosh Hellscream and High Warlord Skullcrusha, They deemed that with the veterans of today, new torture methods needed to be found and tested with, these methods they would test on Reaper in his time with the Kor'kron. On his very first day he was stuck in a small cell, chained by his arms and feet to the ground, they made him eat raw pig guts fresh from slaughter, What Reaper did not know was they snuck in a drug that passed the heightened worgen senses. This drug instantly caused a hallucination where he escaped from Orgrimmar and lived out the rest of his days, running from a shadow in fear. What would feel like every 10 years, he would be unable to control his body, as he found and slaughtered his family and then his friends, after doing so he would wake up in a sweat in the cell, being laughed at by Orcs, they told him what he saw was 10 years, but what really happend was he passed out for 1 hour, the drug playing tricks on his mind, they did this for a solid week before trying a new method of torture. a month into his inprisonment, Chaplain Bellsa of the Dwarven Vanguard was found in the cell next to him, they planned to use the same torture methods on her as they did on Reaper, he begged Skullcrusha, to continue his tests on him and only him, Skullcrusha wanted to pot sweetened, he wanted information on Northwatch hold's secret stash of weapons. Initially Reaper refused, in retaliation, He has Bellsa tortured for information. Reaper succumbed, he told them of a arsenal that Northwatch used, whether or not they acted on the information, Reaper felt as if he just betrayed the Alliance, he felt he betrayed his family, friends and his country. After being what Skullcrusha said was a "good puppy" Reaper was given rights to leave his cell and walk around The Valley of Honor under Kor'kron Guard, aswell as rights to fight in the Blood Arena for improved prisoner conditions. Reaper fought in the Blood Arena, his first opponents were Amani trolls, captured by the Kor'kron, Reaper slew them easily enough, When Garrosh publicly asked for his name so that the Horde may know him as such, he shouted to the crowds, lifting the seperated head of a Troll "I am John "Reaper" McCallan, The Trolls Doom!" Reaper, despite having this name, oddly enough found a friend in the Horde, a Troll priestess known as Tushanahl, she was promoted to being his warden, she made his stay a little more comfortable, giving him extra rations, when guards wern't looking, she'd heal his wounds and soothe his mind, the little things that made it all the more bearable. Months later, Reapers mind was in literal tatters, not knowing between reality and imagination from all the mind torture, he didn't even realise his body was wrapped in crude bandages from all the beatings and flailings he didn't remember, ge entered the Blood Arena, believing himself a true arena champion, he was forced to fight a Arathorian group of soldiers that was captured, Whom he slaughtered without a second thought. Later in his cell, his mind processed what he did, first he betrayed the Alliance, then killed Alliance servicemen, He was in no shape to return to the Alliance and he told this to his warden, who then told Skullcrusha, Skullcrusha approached him, congratulated him for his victory, and despite the continuing tortures he would have to put up with, He sent him to the Kor'kron mines to get fresh air and no torture for a week. While at the Kor'kron Mines in the Barrens, an Alliance and Darkspear Rebellion raiding party attacked, Reaper, confused on what to do, walked aimlessly in the fight, till Darkspear rebels recognised him and asked him to come with them, he nodded till they showed him their backs, to which he snapped their necks and bashed their skulls in with a stone, laughing as he did it, shortly after stopping the laughter, he started weeping, his mind was no longer John "Reaper" McCallan, it was the Torture puppet and Arena Champion of the Blood Arena, he was a Horde plaything, the Kor'kron found him and returned him to prison. Feeling as if time was against him, Skullcrusha hastened the new methods of torture on Reaper, moving straight into using the Sha's as a tool on him. Reaper can't re-call much from the Sha torture, but only knows that whatever they did, it devasted his mind to the point of utter and pure insanity. Reaper was done for, he was practically dead, until his warden, Tusha, finally rebelling, used her time to put a wall in his head, seperating the pain of the tortures from the memories of the tortures, this brought his mind back to reality, but he still feels the pain of all the tortures he was put through. Tusha told him that one day the wall would crumble and that he will return to what he was before, she bid him farewell and asked him to keep his strength up for the fateful day that the wall collapses. Reaper's tortures stalled for a long time, he talked with a grunt he was familiar with, who told him that Darkspear rebels and Alliance soldiers finally put Orgrimmar into a siege, and Skullcrusha's Kor'kron were fighting them off, being told this, Reaper entered a meditative state, waiting for the right moment to strike. A cannon shot hit the barracks, shacking it to its very foundations, Reaper opened his eyes, with a renewed energy to escape his cell, he broke his chains and busted the cell doors, leading a revolt with other prisoners, the prisoner group came across Kor'kron resistances, Reaper tried his best to protect them, but they were slaughtered and Reaper was left the only survivor, he mourned their loss, but had to keep moving, he took the weapons and armor of a Kor'kron soldier and move on. He found himself infront of the High Tinker, asking if he could help at all, the tinkerer noticed his fatigue and ordered him to go back to the surface outpost, Reaper urged him to allow him into combat, High King Varian, alongside Jaina Proudmoore, gave his permission to Reaper to join the group assaulting the underhold, after the conflict cleared, Reaper doaned a new set of armor from one of the crates, he then found a small rectangular chest, nothing that looked special, he broke the pad-lock and opened it, he found a axe which had After the well known defeat of Garrosh, Reaper journeyed with the Alliance forces and arrived in Stormwind, greeted by one of his greatest friends Berenal Grayblade. Return to the Blades of Greymane Returning at Hallows End, during the burning of the Wickerman, Reaper was dragged by Berenal around the fest. After the pair Reaquinted themselves with each other and Berenal giving Reaper a rank and status back in the Blades. He was sent Immediately to Dalaran for Medical check-up. His Bones were broken in various places and his knee-cap was shattered, but through the Valiant efforts of Lilurah, Reaper was able to push through the Surgery and was battle-ready within the week. Reapers next order of buisness was to find his wife, He found her by the lake of Stormwind, wearing warrior gear oddly enough. After a small re-union, the pair went to hire out a house in the hills of Elwynn for a week, to "catch up". Reaper then re-united with his Adopted Daughter, Chrys McCallan. Reaper sought to do right by Chrys, but knew that he couldn't do as much as he wanted to, finding himself extremely busy. Romances Despite being Shy around Ladies initially, Reaper has had many Romances. Ebony Carbines Reaper met Ebony Carbines during his schooling in Gilneas City, The two hit off with Ebony constantly pushing Reaper into being her Boyfriend, knowing that he was too shy to do it himself, Reaper eventually manned up and asked her to marry him when they just both turned 18, Ebony said yes and they married in the Winter. They were Married for two whole years before the Worgen attack. She was attacked by her Older Brother, Tristan Carbines who was a Feral worgen, only to be saved by Reaper but taking the bite of Tristan, Reaper slew Tristan and told Ebony to run. After Recovering from his Worgen rage, Reaper found out from others that he hunted down Ebony and killed her, leaving a hole in his heart for a long, long time. Codenia Clytherow Although there was a romantic tension between the two, the only actions taken were brief flings and sudden kissing, The two agreed to a Friendlier relationship when Cody found a Boyfriend. Gaythiel Across Enemy lines, Reaper courted this Blood Elf in secret, meeting in Eversong Forest and The Vale of Eternal Blossoms, Reaper met with her once more in Ghostlands to break-up, The two sorrowfully departed, meeting several times on the Battlefield in the future. Ashlyn Orion Once again dwindling between Enemy lines, Reaper started a fling with this Blood Elf/Draenei Hybrid, not knowing she was in-fact a Horde Spy. A month after the initial meeting and Ashlyn was ordered to kill Reaper, she couldn't bring herself to do it and Decided to try and seek a Romantic relationship with Reaper. A Month into the Relationship and the Horde sent a kill-team to collect Ashlyn from a safehouse Reaper and his Dwarven Contacts established, Although they fought Valiantly, Ashlyn took a Poisoned blade through the Chest for Reaper, The venom killing her shortly after Reaper dispatched the Kill-team. Reaper visits her Grave-site weekly in secret, Mourning yet another he failed to protect. "Sara" A strange relationship, While spying on the Blood Elven homeland, Reaper spotted a Night Elf being interrogated for information, Reaper swiftly rescued her and brought her to the base in the hills he established. Having to hide there for weeks at a time, the Tension between a Protector and the Protectee shattered, When Reaper was escorting Sara to the Darnassian base in the Ghostlands, they were attacked by a Blood Elven Patrol, After slaying them and Reaching the base, She entered Reaper's tent and simply said "Your the one", After spending a night together, He woke up in a Empty base-camp, the Darnassians having pulled out. Amarinde Blackburn Wrymcrest Met on the Field of battle, these two formed a relationship quickly on the fact they were so much alike. After being Married and having a Child, the Two still love each other immensely, not being able to be apart from each other for longer then a week. Relationships (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Blades of Greymane